Flu
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Gabriella is sick and Troy being the "good" boyfriend that he is, keeps her company.


"Baby I need you." Was the first thing Troy Bolton heard his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez say.

"It's the middle of the afternoon. Isn't it a little too early to for a quick sex romp?" Troy asked. "But doing it in the afternoon is fine with me. I'm pretty bored." Gabriella could practically hear him smirking on the other line.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No asshole. I'm sick."

"Aw. Sucks for you, babe." Troy said, unsympathetically.

"Can you come over?" Gabriella asked.

"No." Troy answered. "I dont want to get sick."

"Please. I'm stuck on the couch and I'm lonely. Everyone left me." She whined. The fact that she started coughing gave it more of a dramatic effect.

Troy sighed, "Ok. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"And bring me some potato soup from Black Angus before you get here. With bread." Gabriella ordered before she hung up.

~40 Minutes Later~

Troy walked into Gabriella's living room and saw her laying on the couch. "Hey, Montez."

"Hi. Did you bring me my soup?"

Troy held up the bag, "Here you go."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you. You're the best."

"Yeah. So what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm watching the Notebook." Gabriella said in her hoarse voice from coughing to much. "And you have to watch it with me."

Troy shook his head, "No thanks."

Gabriella sneezed, "Yes. Its what good boyfriends do."

"Well I just won't be a good boyfriend." Troy told her.

Gabriella frowned, "Well the least you could do is get me that NyQuil that's on the kitchen counter."

Troy looked at the clock, "The least I could do is nothing. And it's the afternoon. NyQuil is for nighttime."

Gabriella shrugged, "I ran out of DayQuil last time I got sick."

Troy got up to get the NyQuil. "Read the instructions. We don't need you to be in a four day coma."

"Ok just two teaspoons." Gabriella compromised. Troy gave her the bottle. "I hate this stuff. The taste makes me want to throw up."

Troy sat down next to Gabriella, "Where did your family go?"

"My parents went grocery shopping, Lola is at the mall, and Angelo is at the gym." Gabriella replied. "And I'm stuck here." She started another coughing attack and Troy practically ran away from her. "Don't do that."

"Well stop coughing." Troy ordered.

"I would if I could but I can't." Gabriella complained. "I feel so miserable."

"What has been going on?" Troy questioned. His mother was a doctor so he knew all types of medical things.

Gabriella coughed, "One of those stupid mouth breathing freshmen got me sick. I know it. It all started last night when I started coughing. And then I got a fever and it has been downhill ever since. This morning I threw up from coughing too much."

Troy frowned, "That's gross."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah." She agreed. "It is gross. Stupid 14 year old germ carriers."

"And you kind of look like crap right now." Troy added.

Gabriella punched him in his shoulder, "I hate you right now. I'm sick. You are supposed to be nice to me."

Troy gave her a small smile, "Aw Brie, you know I love you. I know you love me."

"Then act like you love me." Gabriella demanded. She reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table and blew her nose.

Troy held his arms out, "Give me a hug, Montez. You look like you need a hug."

Gabriella scooted in closer to Troy's warm embrace. "Thank you for coming. I needed company."

"No prob. Apparently it's what good boyfriends do."

Gabriella smiled, "You're just an ok boyfriend."

"Well what would make me a good boyfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella lifted her head, "Give me a kiss."

Troy let go of her, "No thank you. I'll pass."

"Please." Gabriella begged. "I'm still a good kisser even though I'm sick."

"That's the problem." Troy started, "You're sick."

Gabriella smirked, "Give me a kiss or I will never have sex with you again."

Troy gasped, "That's not fair."

Gabriella shrugged, "Your choice."

Troy sighed and gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips.

"See. That didnt kill you." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

~Two Days Later~

"Montez I hate you." Troy said over the phone.

"What did I do?" Gabriella asked, drinking a cup of orange juice. She was still sick.

"Your stupid kiss of death got me sick." Troy complained.

Gabriella held in a giggle, "Aw I'm sorry. But now we can both be miserable together."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Montez. Never call me ever again when you're sick ever again."

~The End~


End file.
